otherversefandomcom-20200215-history
New Luna (Millennium Era)
A terrestrial planet in the L49 system, New Luna is made up of over 40 domed cities, with Addilent, a domed city of 12 million, as its capital. Other major cities include St. Benedict, Ochre Valley, Plaindid, New Greenville, Pitchton and Deepcrest. Its major industries are pharmaceuticals, entertainment, stasidenum, and in the last five years, computer software. Its former major industries of farming and fishing, while still extant, have been regulated into near-obscurity, now mostly focusing on the high-end hyper-organic market. The planet is a well-entrenched left-wing social democracy, with universal health care, elderly care after the age of 80, very strict environmental standards, free schooling to the age of 21, full gay marriage, no death penalty, and some of the highest taxes in the Orion Arm. One cannot even walk into the unregulated wilderness of New Luna without a high-cost permit. New Luna’s most prosperous industry is its pharmaceutical industry, which surpassed its old and entrenched entertainment industry in the last fifty years. Many say this rise was due to a single drug: Adliga. Introduced in 3961, it revolutionized the industry in the category of genetic matrix re-stabilizers, having nearly zero drug interactions and requiring none of the immune suppression of other drugs in this field. This allowed it to be paired with hundreds of genetic therapies, and skyrocketed Volaei-Hamilton Pharmaceuticals into the number one spot, a position it has kept almost continuously since then. Over the years, New Luna’s peoples have divided into three different ethnic groups, the Humans (made up of the intermarried group of Terrans, Martians, Lunites, and Ungstiri), the Qua/Yoescu, and the Vollistans/Timonae. Protests are common on the planet, often divided by these ethnic lines (though often along political lines), and the New Luna police are well-supplied with riot gear for this reason. New Luna politics is extremely varied, with eleven recognized major parties and dozens of minor ones. Currently, the Crimson Coalition (made up of the Brick Wall party, Jyrixx party, and Chickenhawk party) is in power on a platform of ramping up military forces and military technology in case the Concordance decides to re-start the war. It has been a well-honored tradition for national political leaders to station a family member on a military destroyer (much to the military’s chagrin) to show how seriously they take the possibility of war, though that practice waned significantly during the Everwar. New Luna’s military has a, some might say bizarre fascination with man-to-man combat, to the point that they have put a great deal of money into disruptor technology, missile targeting systems and a drill-based boarding tube so as to facilitate this, and their space marines are some of the best in the Arm. While their ships don’t have the raw power of the one-man armies of Sivad or some of the ships of the Solans, their specialized skills were utilized in several engagements during the Everwar when the target was wanted alive or the ship intact. With the new legislation enacted by the Crimson Coalition, however, the military is slowly becoming a bit more rounded, drawing away from the marine focus. They have come under fire since the Everwar for their usage of harsh psionic interrogation techniques on enemy combatants. category:OtherSpace Worlds (Millennium Era) category:New Luna (Millennium Era)